


Political Arrangents

by Nishikoya



Series: Diplomatic affairs [2]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Courtship, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Protectiveness, Protoss, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishikoya/pseuds/Nishikoya
Summary: Artanis has his hands full with the burden of leadership. The times of peace seems to be as turbulent as before the End War. He must heal the rift between the Templar and the Dark Templar once for all. But the task will not be easy, as the Nerazim Matriarch seems to be avoiding her leader.





	1. Chapter 1

Artanis felt restless.  
  
He just received another message from the Tal’darim. It was not its contents that worried the Hierarch. The message was far more serene than the Hierarch could ever expect from them. So much that he almost doubted that Alarak was the one that wrote them.  
  
Artanis was skeptical of this benevolence from the Highlord. That peace must have come with a price, the sooner or later Alarak would ask for it if he did not already take it. What could be that interesting to make the Highlord so eager to come back to Aiur?  
  
While thinking of his answer, the Hierarch absentmindedly paced through his council chamber.  
  
Three months have passed since their last contact when the Nerazim Matriarch volunteered to make a diplomatic visit. To the surprise of the entirety of the Twilight Council, she came back with a promise of peace and a proposition of an amicable visit to Aiur. After that, Alarak only sent scarce written messages to plan the visit.   
  
Lost in his thoughts, Artanis stumbled upon a chair, almost falling over it. He could swear it was not there before. Someone probably rearranged the furnishing again when he was away. He sighed and put it out of his way.  
  
He wanted to see Vorazun once more, hear her counsel on the matter, ask for guidance on this diplomatic affair that she so eagerly initiated; or just speak his mind with her to ease his worries. But now, the Matriarch seemed even more elusive than ever.  
  
Not long before, if something troublesome happened, she would be at his doorstep in minutes even without his call. A habit she inherited from Mohandar. Artanis knew that even now the Nerazim informants were active as ever.  
  
However, in the last months, he barely saw her. And most of the time he did, she was passing through the streets of Antioch, she would only give him a rushed greeting and continue on her way.  
  
The Hierarch asked himself if she avoided him on purpose if he had offended the Matriarch in some way. He tried to recall his past conversations with her, but could not remember anything that could have hurt her feelings. Quite the opposite, he treated her with more kindness than any other advisor he had. He had to ask Vorazun directly about that. It would be easier if he knew where she was.  
  
He left his council room hoping that he would find any Dark Templar to inquire about their Matriarch whereabouts. Fate seemed to be at Artanis' side, as he found one just by the Archives entrance. The warrior made a polite bow to the leader.  
  
"Warrior, where can I find Matriarch Vorazun?" The Hierarch asked.  
  
"Is it urgent?" The nerazim retorted.  
  
"Does it need to be for me to speak with her?" Artanis insisted annoyed.  
  
"I did not mean to offend you, Hierarch." The Dark Templar answered, a bit alarmed. " The Matriarch is not currently on Aiur. But if it is important she will certainly come back."  
  
"No. It is not urgent." Artanis added, defeated. "Continue with your task, warrior."  
  
The Hierarch saw the Nerazim walk away, and before he went back to his room, Rohana left the archives.  
  
"Hierarch, I noticed your presence here. Is there something that I may assist you?" The ex-preserver asked politely.  
  
Artanis faced the female. "Rohana, are you having difficulty in meeting the Matriarch?"  
  
"Yes, Vorazun is quite busy these days." The older female answered a bit amused. "I am happy that she still arrange a time to meet me between her affairs."  
  
"I see..." He said sadly. "I think she might be avoiding me."  
  
"Why would she?" Rohana tilted her head, confused. "Did you also had an argument with her?"  
  
"Also?" Artanis asked surprised.  
  
"Well, there was a recent animosity between her and your disciple. Did you not know?"  
  
"No."   
  
Artanis knew that the Executor was quite biased against the Nerazim, it was a question of time for her and Vorazun have an argument.  
  
"After we were able to find two more functional breeding facilities from before the Great War. Selendis came after me for counsel. I was with the Matriarch at the moment and we ended up discussing motherhood." Rohana began. "The subject shifted to the lack of females within the Khalai. And Selendis' words may seem a bit harsh to Vorazun. She pointed out that there are plenty of Nerazim females available for breeding. And she might have implied that the Matriarch should choose a Khalai as a partner, to set an example to them."  
  
"Selendis can be too dutifull for her own good." He stated. "I need to talk with Vorazun and end this misunderstanding."  
  
"I believe it is a bit of a stretch to think that the Matriarch would avoid you over something so trivial." Rohana advised. "But if you wish to go meet her, it could be a good excuse." She added playfully.  
  
Artanis' skin mottled with embarrassment. "I do not need excuses to see one of my advisors." He protested. "I just do not wish to see our relationship with the Nerazim even more complicated."  
  
"Of course." The ex-preserver chuckled. "I know where you will find her."  
  
 As Rohana informed, there was a carrier with Nerazim crew in low orbit of Luzitar, a small planet on the fringe of their space system. It still bore zerg infestation from the war. The Nerazim were there to finally end it.   
  
Upon landing his scout ship. Artanis could already see the Matriarch. Vorazun was sitting on a rock in her unmistakable elegant and proud manner. She was accompanied by a serious Shadow Guard and an exasperated Karax.  
  
"Please, Matriarch. I will not be at ease until you are treated." Karax begged.  
  
"Do not worry about my wound. Focus on your task, go back to the frontline." She said seriously. Then, she noticed the Hierarch presence. "Artanis." She greeted him, surprised.  
  
She stood up and walked towards him. Although she tried to hide, it was obvious that she limped.  
  
"You are hurt." Artanis stated worriedly.  
  
"It is just a scratch." The female retorted.  
  
"It is not, Hierarch!" Karax informed Artanis privately. " And she does not want to get it treated. It was my fault that she was hurt, I cannot go back to the frontline without knowing that she will be fine."  
  
"Do not worry, brother. I will convince her." The Hierarch promised.  
  
Vorazun looked at both Khalai, she could imagine what they were talking about.  
  
"I will get my wound treated when we destroy the hives, until that I will oversee my disciples." She said annoyed.  
  
"Vorazun, I came here because I need to speak with you. Why don't we talk while you get treatment on the main ship? When it finishes you can come back to your duty." Artanis proposed.  
  
She pondered for a moment and agreed. She asked the Shadow Guard to take her position while she was away.  
  
Before leaving she told the warrior. "Lyrak, please remind my disciples who their prey really is."  
  
Following her gaze, Artanis noticed what she meant. Karax was surrounded by two Nerazim females that happily talked with him and played with his mechanical arms. The Phasesmith looked very confused.  
  
"I will try." Lyrak answered, amused.  
  
Before Vorazun even tried to walk away, Artanis took her in his arms. Startled by his action, she instinctively grabbed the shoulder plates of his armor.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of walking to the recall point." She protested.  
  
"Not with an injured leg, Vorazun." Artanis stated and before she could retort, he added. "You can limp or crawl there, but it will not be faster than if I carry you."  
  
Vorazun's eyes narrowed into green slits. He could tell how she was angry, but also that she knew he was right.  
  
She adjusted herself in his grasp.  
  
"I will accept this for today." She warned.  
  
Artanis avoided her gaze, so she would not see his amused look.


	2. Chapter 2

While carrying the female away from the battle. The Hierarch stole glances at her and was pleased to see that her gaze had softened and her anger subsided. As before, their discussions were short-lived.  
  
"I was worried to see you here so suddenly. But you look quite enthusiastic, Hierarch." Vorazun faced him, curious. "What do you ask of me?"  
  
"I prefer to talk about that when you are treated.  But part of what made come all the way here is being resolved as we speak." He happily answered her gaze.  
  
"Good." She said, oblivious to the deeper meaning of his words.  
  
Vorazun now rested in his arms, trying to peek over his shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on the battle that occurred behind them. He had no doubts that if she deemed necessary, she would disappear from his grasp and go back there. Artanis tried to distract her.  
  
"I was surprised to find Karax among your warriors." Artanis started. "Is he studying the Nerazim equipment?"  
  
"No. He is here as a warrior. He is learning to fight, under my guidance." She explained, upon seeing the Hierarch expression, she asked. "Are you surprised that he chose me?"  
  
It was a tricky question. One that he hoped to answer without ruining the conversation with the proud Matriarch. "Although some Khalai chose to learn from the Nerazim, I never imagined Karax being one of them." He answered, tense.  
  
"Well, I sure was surprised when he came to me." She admitted, a bit amused by his reaction."I imagined if he wanted to learn to fight, he would ask you for guidance."  
  
"Indeed. I also expected that. It would be an honor to teach a dear friend like him."  
  
"Do you wish to know why he chose me?" She asked.  
  
Artanis nodded, curious.  
  
"He said that he admired the Dark Templars who protect him when you first tried to reclaim on Aiur. But I suspect that there was something else. The caste system still runs strong within your people, even after you abolished it." She stated.  
  
Before she could continue. Artanis felt a warm wetness on his arm. He smelled blood and a disgustingly familiar smell. He looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Hidralisk poison?" Artanis asked.  
  
"I removed the spines, but seems some poison remained." She informed calmly.  
  
He grabbed her tightly and ran towards his scout. He entered the ship and placed Vorazun at the pilot seat. Artanis crouched and ripped off her pants to look at the wound. He knew he could have handled it more delicately, but there were more urgent matters to care.  
  
"I have an administration for this here. We have to treat it immediately!" He said exasperated.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Artanis. But I rather not use it, it tampers my reflexes. I will have it physically removed by the apothecary." She retorted seriously.  
  
"I can treat you now. There is no reason for you to go under unnecessary risks... and pain." He answered concerned. "Please, Vorazun." He added.  
  
She sighed and accepted his care. He immediately started to inject the administration on the two lacerations on her leg. He noticed her muscles flinching and then relaxing as the drug made its effect. He took some bandages and started to press and cover the wounds. He looked up to see how she was reacting and saw that the Matriarch observed him with half-closed eyes, she seemed sluggish.  
  
"Vorazun? Are you unwell?"  
  
"No. Just feeling...drowsy." She answered,  fighting to stay awake.  
  
"I will take you to the apothecaries in a moment." He stated while sweeping her from the seat.  
  
Artanis looked around the ship. There were no other seats for him to safely place the Matriarch. So, he sat in the driver's seat and put her on his lap. Without protest, Vorazun curled up against his body, and he noticed that she now slept deeply.  
  
If the situation was different, he would be really overjoyed to see that she trusted him enough to rest by his side. Artanis sighed, he would have to talk more with her later  
  
As soon as he entered the apothecaries facilities in the ship carrying Vorazun, the apothecaries ran toward them. All worried about the Matriarch.  
  
Artanis started to explain how she got hurt and what he had done and received half an hour of an indulgent lecture about how Khalai administrations were too strong for the Nerazim.  
  
Vorazun was out of risk but would sleep for hours. Healing drones now took care of any superficial damage.  
  
"The drones finished cauterizing the wounds." A female apothecary informed while inspecting the now closed lacerations.  
  
"You can go now, Hierarch. I'll ask someone to take her to her chambers and monitor her condition."  
  
"If it is possible I would like to be the one to stay with her." Artanis asked.  
  
The apothecary gave him a nod and went back to the other patients  
  
Artanis took the Matriarch in his arms once again and headed to her private chamber on the ship. Small green crystals illuminated the awfully cold room. The chamber was simply decorated, but every furnishing was practical and beautifully crafted.  
  
"Vorazun, you are in your chamber now. You have to rest." Artanis informed while placing the female on her bed.  
  
While barely could maintain herself sitting, she slowly opened her eyes and started clumsily to take her rings off.  
  
"Let me assist you." Artanis asked, politely. Vorazun raised one of her feet for him remove her sandals.  
  
She also got rid of her armor and the hidralisk skull that adorned her shoulder. Then, the Matriarch just tossed her head ornament and face veil aside and lay on the mattress. She fell asleep immediately.  
  
It was the first time Artanis saw Vorazun like that. The Matriarch was stripped of her distinctive Nerazim adornments and veil, now resting by his side. It was hard to believe that such willful and dangerous huntress could sleep so peacefully.  
  
Artanis chuckled to himself. Her chiseled features, the dark color of her skin, her singular daring manner, everything about her was exotically beautiful to him.  
  
The Hierarch sat down next to her and tried to meditate. However, memories of his first encounter with the Matriarch came to his mind.  
  
Artanis remembered well that day. He had just arrived at Shakuras. As soon as they secured the warp gate, they were told that the zerg had spread across the planet.  
  
He was told to go to Talematros and try to warn Matriarch Raszagal. As Artanis ran through the road, he found fresh zerg corpses scattered along his way. Then, he noticed a dark figure over a dead hidralisk, it had a double scythe. The hooded warrior beheaded the zerg and inspected the hidralisk head.  
  
"En taro Adun, Warrior!" Artanis started. "Is the road ahead safe?"  
  
The Dark Templar let go of the head and turned to face him. It was a female.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked him, coldly.  
  
Artanis faced her dumbfounded. What was a female doing there, exposing herself to such danger? Females were rare among Aiur' s protoss. And at that time, none existed within the Templar caste.  
  
She disappeared within the shadows and reappeared right beside him. Unlike Zeraltul and his warriors, she was beautifully dressed. She used a light armor above dark blue garments. Copper-colored embroidery adorned her dress, face veil, and cape. The Praetor felt extremely under-dressed in her presence. He wished that other of his brethren was there to make a more appropriate example of a Templar.  
  
She started to slowly walk around him, evaluating, as a bengalaas would to an unfortunate prey.  
  
"Your nerve cords are short, but they are not cut. You are not one of us." She stated, her voice now was curious.  
  
"He is Artanis, Praetor of the Templar. And he is with me, young huntress." Zeratul voice came from behind them  
  
"Dark prelate! Thank the Gods, to have you back at Shakuras in this dark hour!" She gasped. "I have to say that I enjoyed your first guest over these ones." Artanis felt relieved that she pointed to the zerg.  
  
"These zerg creatures appeared uninvited. But they certainly were not a problem to such proficient shadow huntress as you, Vorazun." He flattered her.  
  
"Of course." She assured him, happy.  
  
She approached the old Nerazim, touched lightly his arm and bowed. Zeratul tilted his head, amused, and touched her crest with one thumb.  
  
"Each day, you look more like your mother." He stated gingerly, she answered him with a warm look.  
  
"If you wish to speak with her. She is at the city's entrance." She informed and returning to her serious posture, she added. "I need to go now, Mohandar needs me elsewhere."  
  
With that said, she politely bowed to both warriors and disappeared into the shadows once more. Artanis did not see her until much later, long after the death of her mother. At the twilight council, now as his critic.  
  
During the war, he felt like they grew closer, but never close enough. Vorazun put on a barrier between the two of them. She would call him friend, she would counsel with him about her people. However, they never talked about themselves, about their private lives.  
  
That immensely bothered Artanis. The Hierarch wanted to ask her so many things:  if she ever saw the sunrise at Alderas, what she does when she has free time, where does she like to meditate, why she never wore blue again, why her room was so cold... If he could be more by her side.  
  
Artanis sighed and looked at the sleeping Matriarch. It was the first time he saw her without the veil, he was quite surprised when he saw that she removed it. The male noticed her fingers twitching, as she was close to awakening. He wanted to touch her face, but he quickly shook off the thought out of his mind. Such an act would be incredibly inappropriate. However, he had waited long enough without making her notice his intentions. So, choosing a less bold option, he touched her hand.  
  
Her warmth sunk through his skin. The green glow of her eyes warned the Hierarch that the female was now awake. She took a moment looking at their hands, then faced Artanis. Suddenly, Vorazun jolted and sat on the mattress, the movement broke their physical contact.  
  
"My disciples." She gasped.  
  
"They are back at this ship now, we are traveling back to Aiur. Lyrak already sent you his report." Artanis calmly informed her.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Just minor injuries." He assured her. "And you? Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yes, I do not feel drowsy anymore." She said relieved, then composed herself. "Will you now tell me what made you come all the way here? What could be so important that made the Hierarch guard me in my sleep?"  
  
There was a touch of humor in her voice. That was another good sign. Artanis took a moment to think about how to address the whole situation.  
  
 "I heard of your discussion with Selendis." He started.  
  
Vorazun's expression immediately soured.  
"Yes. We had some disagreements." She answered, a bit annoyed.  
  
"I believe that she did not have the intention to be offensive. I do not want this misunderstanding to grow worse then it already is." Artanis continued.  
  
"I will believe in her intentions when she personally tells me, Hierarch." Vorazun retorted. "And it does not help that your disciple is known for her bias against my people."  
  
"I know. I wish that you do not harbor ill feelings about this situation."  
  
"It is hard not to. Artanis, my sisters and I understand our situation as species, but they will not accept any interference on their reproductive freedom, nor do I." Vorazun answered.  
  
"I understand." Artanis said. "And I respect your decision.."  
  
"However...?" The Matriarch anticipated.  
  
"It saddens me that we grow apart because of this argument. I do not want you to avoid me anymore."  
  
"Avoid you?" The female looked at him confused. " Artanis, I never had the intention to avoid you. I apologize for giving you this impression." She let herself fall on the mattress again and continued. "If there was someone that I am avoiding, that would be myself."  
  
Artanis faced her. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked earnestly.  
  
"I know that eventually, I will have to face this properly." She said sadly. " However, I can not even explain my feelings. To tell you the truth, I feel a bit embarrassed to talk about it now."  
  
"I understand." Artanis answered, happily.  
  
Vorazun touched her face, finally noticing the lack of her veil. The Hierarch handed her the garment.  
  
"I never imagined to see you without it." He added.  
  
She chuckled. "It is rare for me to take it off in front of someone. I apologize for my silly behavior."  
  
They looked playfully at each other for some time. Artanis did not know when he would have another opportunity to be alone with the Matriarch again, and they would soon arrive at Aiur. So he had to make the most out of it.  
  
"Vorazun..." Artanis began while laying down beside the female.  
  
"Yes?" She answered his gaze warmly.  
  
"Have you ever seen the sunrise on Alderas' shore?"


	3. Chapter 3

The working facilities of Phasesmith Karax were right next to the Eldrich Lake, near the Templar Archives and Training grounds, but still close to other phasesmiths facilities.

The morning sunlight shined upon the lake calm surface. Exuberant tropical forests surrounded the lake, each one with dozens of small streams flowed with crystalline waters.

Artanis always liked the area. However, he had no time to enjoy the scenery. The Hierarch always had obligations to comply.

He was to enter Karax's study room when he spotted Talandar by its door.

"En Taro Adun, Talandar!" The Hierarch greeted the Purifier. "Did you also came to talk with Karax?"

"En taro Tassadar, Hierarch. Indeed I have." He answered. "But just now, two Nerazim warriors entered his room. I believe Karax is in a conference with them. I hope it does not take much time."

"Who were these warriors?" Artanis asked.

"Two young females. I do not know them." Talandar informed.

"Oh." Artanis had an idea of who they could be.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Karax ran away from the room exasperated, closing it behind him. His gaze moved back and forth from Artanis to Talandar.

"What happened?" The Purifier asked concerned.

However, the Phasesmith could not elaborate his thought to speak to them.

"Say something at once, Templar!" Talandar lost his patience.

"I do not know!" Karax finally stated, dumbfounded.

Artanis could imagine what could have happened.

"Are they still inside?" Artanis asked.

Karax only nodded and moved away from the door.

Artanis entered the room alone. As soon as the door closed behind him, the two centurions came to him.

"Karax, we apologize! We had no intention to scare you." One of them apologized. Then, she noticed her mistake and regarded the Hierarch wide-eyed.

"En taro Tassadar, Hierarch." The other one greeted, and both bowed politely.

They both were purple-eyed, dressed as Zera'tai. One had small zerg bones on her severed nerve chords while the other had various feathered ornaments around her neck. Artanis could tell they were younger than he was.

"Unfortunately, I will have to interrupt your conference with my Phasesmith, young warriors." Artanis began.

"Of course." The ornamented one continued. "We will not delay you any longer."

They walked towards the door, but before they could reach it, Artanis advised: "Karax does not understand what you two are trying to do."

They turned to face him, curiously. "And you do, Hierarch?"

"I have studied a bit of Nerazim culture." Artanis informed. "I advise you two to familiarize him in your ways before trying to woo him. Or he will just be confused."

"That was what we came here for, Hierarch." The one with zerg bones said. "Our master invited all of her disciples for today cultural gathering, to learn our traditional dances. We wanted him to be part of it."

"Dances?" Artanis asked, curious.

"Yes! The Matriarch and Master Lyrak will teach us." She continued, excited. "Should we invite him too?" She asked her companion.

"I do not think so. Karax just told us that the Khalai do not dance." The other female answered.

"But they could watch. Are you interested, Hierarch?"

"It would be an honor." Artanis stated, putting his hand above his chest. "Although I was deemed as a dark templar, I never went to such events. I believe is time to do so."

They seemed to talk privately to each other for a moment. He noticed that they chuckled. Then, they turned their attention to the Hierarch.

"Karax know where it will take place, Hierarch." The young female informed, playing with one feather of her necklaces.

"We expect you there!" The other continued before both disappeared into the shadows.

Artanis noticed that the two cunning females were using him to convince Karax to go to the event. He laughed softly to himself before opening the door to Karax and Talandar.

At the end of the reunion, Artanis went to talk with the Phasesmith.

"What did they do to you be so shocked?"  The Hierarch asked.

"They were talking to me about an event then suddenly touched my hands." Karax told.

"How outrageous." Talandar stated. "Is what you do these days? In my time, we would only touch a friend after knowing him for at least fifty years."

"Did you hate it?" Artanis inquired.

"No, no. It was just... I got surprised."

"There is no need to be alarmed, friend. It is common for them to touch those that they hold dear." Artanis said, thoughtfully. "Will you go to the event they invited you?"

"I am not certain. I would probably be alone there."

"I am also going. It is a rare chance to be invited to such events." The Hierarch told Karax. "Let us not disappoint your friends."

 

As they arrived at the southeast island of the Lake Eldrich, the Khalai could already hear sounds of rhythmic bells and faint steps.

They walked through the forest and found the small group of protoss at a clearing. Most of them sat around an ancient stone ground. The Matriarch and Lyrak were the only ones standing. Vorazun seemed to be answering the questions of an Avenger, the only Khalai in the group.

Karax went to greet his Master and sat near the other disciples. Then, Vorazun finally took notice of Artanis' presence.

"Do not mind me, Matriarch." Artanis stated while seating under the shade of a tree. "I do not want to disturb your lesson."

"The lesson is already over, Hierarch." She chuckled. "But Lyrak will dance for us in a moment."

"I apologize for delaying your disciple. I had a conference with him." The Hierarch explained, his thoughts were private to her.

"There is no need for apologies. He rarely comes for these cultural meetings. I am thankful that you convinced Karax to come." She answered, just to him.

They watched as Lyrak made a quick presentation for the younger protoss. The Shadow Guard had little metal bells on his wrists and ankles, their sound marked the intense pace of the dance. The clear and striking rhythm matched the strong and abrupt movements of the dancer.

Suddenly as he began, Lyrak finished his dance. He stopped and he knelt before the Matriarch. Vorazun knew what that meant. She laughed softly and jumped over the Shadow Guard, taking his place in the middle of the circle.

Artanis noticed that, just as Lyrak, she had bells on her ankles, but she also had a delicate chain of them loosely hanging to her waist.

The metallic melody followed the calm and slow movements of the female. Artanis watched mesmerized as her graceful figure swirled, dancing to her own rhythm. Vorazun gaze crossed with the Hierarch's, but it did not linger there. As the pace of her dance begun to quicken and her movements to become more complex, she simply closed her eyes as if unaware of her audience. When Vorazun gazed upon him again, it was to finish her dance. Returning to the more gentle movements before bowing to her pupils.

They cheered and covered her with compliments. She thanked each one of them warmly. After she dismissed her students, Artanis finally went near her.

The Hierarch longed for her company, even more after they talked alone at the carrier weeks before. After that, Vorazun made sure to meet Artanis personally to discuss and was more present at the Executor Citadel. However, their interaction was never as intimate as the moment they shared before.

"I believe you must not be here just to see me dance, Artanis." She began, humorously. "Do you require counsel?"

"Actually, no. I just came here to watch your lesson." He answered honestly.

"Oh." She said surprised. "I did not know you had such interests."

"I was always curious about your dances. Fortunately, your disciples had the kindness to invite me."

"Good to know that my pupils could convince not just one, but two Khalai to come."  She commented happily.

"They are quite persuasive." Artanis answered in a humorous tone. "Especially towards Karax."

"Asha and Yrel can be very... intense when it comes to Karax." She commented. "They are trying to court him for months."

"They must be getting frustrated with his lack of understanding."

"Not really. They seem to find his innocence endearing." She chuckled. "Should I intervene? Explain to him the situation he is in?"

"I believe he will understand, eventually. As he learns more about your ways." The Hierarch said.

Vorazun seemed to notice that Artanis still wanted to talk with her. She took a step back and indicated a path in the woods, which lead the two to the Lake margin.

They walked slowly, feeling the humidity of the forest. The Matriarch looked stunning, the afternoon light that insisted through the trees and vines above them reflected on her metal ornaments and contrasted with her lavender skin.

Seeing her like that made the Hierarch feel bold. Artanis tried to touch delicately her mind and was surprised to feel that she responded to his approach with warm and pleasing feelings.  
  
Artanis glanced at her to see her reaction. The female looked distracted, admiring the lush vegetation. Then, upon noticing his gaze, she turned to face him, expectant.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoons at Aiur were incredibly hot, almost insufferable for Vorazun. The Matriarch felt her skin getting more humid to fight the heat. Fortunately, she found solace at the islands of the Eldrich Lake. The forests of the area survived the zerg invasion almost untouched. So, the ancient flora provided cooler breezes, shade and a variety of smells and colors that still felt new to her.  
  
Although the Matriarch loved to stroll and admire the forest, this time she was more concerned with her companion. The Hierarch surprised her, arriving during her lesson without notice. Normally, she would be tense at his sudden appearance, as they often meant that a problem had occurred, but Artanis radiated enthusiasm.  
  
As she followed him, she noticed his friendly and light touch on the fringes of her mind, which she answered warmly. It seemed that whatever he wanted to speak with her, it was not grave.  
  
Vorazun faced him. "May I know the reason for your enthusiasm?"  
  
"I am just happy that I could see you dance again." He answered honestly.  
  
"Did you see me dance before?" She asked, confused. She had no memory of ever dancing in his presence.  
  
"One time. After we reclaimed Aiur when I was about to enter the War Council..." He started.  
  
Immediately, Vorazun's skin mottled with embarrassment as she remembered. That time, she was so filled with joy that she took Rohana by her hands and swirled around the room with her. Although very confused, the ex-Preserver tried to accompany the Matriarch dance.  
  
"I only did that on the heat of the moment." The nerazim stated without facing him. "You were not supposed to see that."  
  
She continued to walk, hastily. Artanis joyfully followed her.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, his voice filled with humor.  
  
"It was inappropriate with my position." She explained, baffled. "You must know it better than me, young Hierarch. We cannot indulge in such immature acts."  
  
"Yes, we must act accordingly to our position." He agreed. "But sometimes I do wish to do something silly or childish."  
  
She looked at the young male. She never deemed the dutiful Artanis to have such thoughts. However, he was charged with leadership at a very young age, it was understandable that he must miss being able to act silly and recklessly. They arrived at the end of the trail. It led to a small rock cliff at the shore of the lake.  
  
"What childish acts you wanted to do?" Without masking the interest in her voice.  
  
"All kinds of acts. But right now I wanted to steal one of your ornaments and taunt you to get it back." He answered with pure honesty.  
  
She laughed. "How mischievous you are."  
  
"Indeed I am." He said, leaving the shade of the trees and stopping in front of the female. Then, he showed what he had on his hand, one of the strips of fabric she attached to her severed nerve chords.  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed. She did not notice when he removed the ornament. She unconsciously ran her hand through her nerve chords to check that one of her ribbons was really missing. Vorazun walked towards the Hierarch to retrieve it. However, when she reached for the cloth, he drew his hand away from her.  
  
"Artanis." She warned.  
  
"Yes?" He retorted as if nothing was amiss.  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm by the gauntlet, but the Hierarch took the ornament with his free hand and raised it out of the reach of the small female. He looked down to see her reaction and noticed that Vorazun looked at him angrily.

Suddenly, she kicked the back of his upper leg joints, making him kneel and tried to get her ribbon again. He rolled out, avoiding her grasp. Artanis stood up looking quite excited with their play-fight. He and tried to run towards the shore, but the Matriarch had cornered him against the edge of the cliff.  
  
"There is no escape, Hierarch." She told him playfully and held out her hand. "Return my ornament."  
  
"Never." He answered with the same tone.  
  
She dashed forward to try to take it again. But as soon as she got near him, Artanis grabbed her arm and stepped back to fall into the water. Seeing that they both would fall in the lake, Vorazun panicked and blinked out of his grasp, appearing at the base of the cliff. The Hierarch dived alone and then resurfaced, confused. He noticed the alarmed expression of the Matriarch.

“I do not swim." She confessed anxiously.

"I apologize. I did not think of it." Artanis admitted, feeling guilty. "I was raised around water. Swimming is second nature to me. I forgot you grew on a desert planet."

The Hierarch swam towards her, pulled himself out of the water and sat on the rock. The Matriarch sat by his side.

"No. My mother tried to teach me in the underground rivers when I was a youngling. But...one day I fell into a deep lake. And I could not swim back... Fortunately, Mohandar was there to save me."

"Vorazun, are you afraid of water?" He asked earnestly.

She confirmed with a nod.

"If I knew, I would never have done that." Artanis told her.

"There was no way you could know that." She answered. "I never told this to anyone."

The Matriarch felt his light thought on her mind. He was trying to comfort her, Vorazun pressed against his mind to show that she was fine.

"As Templars, we are told that if we want to better ourselves, we must face our fears head-on." Artanis advised.

"It is a good lesson." She answered sadly.

"If you want to, I will help you." He told her while sliding again into the water and opening his arms to her. "Dive with me, I will hold you. Trust me."

She just looked at him, pondering. Then, she slowly slid into the water. She clutched one hand at the rock and with the other tried to reach him. Vorazun felt his grasp her hand. His hand was way bigger than hers, a bit colder and with the unmistakable scent of a male. As much as she deemed him young, Artanis was no youngling.

"Do not dare let me go." She warned.

Artanis chuckled in response. "As you wish."

When Vorazun noticed she could not feel the ground under her feet, she grabbed the shoulder plates of the Hierarch armor.

"You are safe with me, Vorazun." He told her gingerly.

"I know that." She retorted seriously. "But fear does not appeal to reason."

The Hierarch gave her a moment to calm herself until she felt ready to dive with him.

"Fear is an illusion." She stated more to herself than to her companion.

Vorazun closed her eyes as they submerged together. The feeling of the cold water on her skin was a bit soothing. She tried to convince herself that I was no different from a bath. However, the sensation of not having the ground beneath her feet betrayed Vorazun's resolve. Her hearts started to race and the panic began to be even more difficult to control.

Then, the Matriarch felt Artanis hugging her firmly, his presence still lingering on her mind, trying to comfort the female. It made her feel better, but she still clung to him so desperately that her fingers were numb.

"Open your eyes." The Hierarch suggested, calmly. She complied and met his calm blue eyes. Artanis looked up and she followed his gaze.

The light of the day scattered across the surface of the water, moving along the small waves that formed on the lake. She noticed as lines of light formed interesting patterns on the rocks, sediments and aquatic plants of the lake bottom. Shoals of yellow and blue fish swam without minding the two protoss.

"Beautiful." She blurted, without much thought.

"Yes." He agreed.

Feeling brave, the Matriarch let go of her companion. Now only grasping lightly his hands.

"How do you feel?" Artanis asked concerned.

Surprisingly calm." She stated happily. "Thanks to you, my friend."

"Good." He answered, while strengthened the grip on her hands.

Artanis swam to a deeper part of the lake, carefully bringing the female with him. Large rocks littered the lake floor. He chose one and sat, placing the Matriarch between his legs.

"When you want to go back, I will take you to the surface immediately." He assured her.

They did not feel time passing and when they resurfaced to breathe the day was almost over. While leaving the lake waters, the Matriarch turned to face her friend.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness, Artanis." She said gingerly.

The Hierarch took her hand, as she stood up again. His eyes narrowed in an earnest grin.

"I need to go now." She told him, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Vorazun let go of his hand and began to leave.

"When will I meet you again?" He asked concerned.

She looked at him amused. "Come to my next lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

The Matriarch walked hastily through the empty corridors of Antioch's Twilight Council base. The Boros tribe chief, followed her, as he still tried to corner her into an argument. Gulzar was newly appointed as The Boros Tribe Chief. He was, without a doubt, a great leader and a fierce guardian of this tribe and the Dark Templar's traditions. Although they had similar agendas, he had a long history of disagreements with Vorazun that dated even before her naming as Matriarch.

"I will not discuss any further with you." She hissed without stopping. "Our people do not need another animosity with the Khalai. And by such petty motives!"

"The claim of that land is not pettiness, Matriarch. But their attachment to the Heart of the Conclave sure is!" The tribe chief retorted aggressively. "Did not the Hierarch ban the Caste System? So why the ex-Judicators still act as they do?"

"This is a Khalai problem, not ours." She argued.

"If you do not dare to speak for our people, stand down and let someone else do it."

Vorazun finally stopped to face the male. The tribe chief was not much taller than her and was not much older either. She looked directly at his purple eyes, the only part of his face that not covered by his armor.

"And who that person would be?" She asked, not hiding the spite in her words.

"Someone that did not use their progenitor influence to build its career." He answered in the same tone.

Vorazun's eyes narrowed as she heard the insult.

"You know very well that I pursued politics because I disagreed with my mother's views. Do not distort the facts to your favor." She said in a more moderate tone. "I am no fool to ignore my mother's influence, but I built my career on my effort. If I had not been competent as Matriarch, I would have already given up this position."

"Please, Vorazun." He scorned. "You just became what you most criticized about Mohandar. Passive, unwilling, biased towards those who cast us low."

"I am not! All I do is for the best of the Nerazim and there is nothing, no one in this universe that would make me do any less for them." She retorted firmly. "But I know when an argument is not worth it."

With that said, she turned to leave but Artanis and Lyrak's appearance made her stop. Gulzar stopped by her side, observing the males. His eyes stopped on the delicate purple ribbon that was at the Hierarch hand. Vorazun noticed his gaze and thought that there was no worst time for them to arrive.

"I see it now." He began. "You sold us low, Matriarch."

"How do you dare make such foul accusation against the Matriarch?!" Lyrak argued almost drawing his warp dagger.

Vorazun blinked, appearing between the two Nerazim. She raised her hand to stop the Shadow Guard and he obeyed immediately. The Matriarch faced again the Tribe Chief, her eyes burning bright and her skin mottling into a dark purple with anger.

"I bear with your insults in respect of those you represent, Gulzar. But I will not tolerate this kind of accusation! Leave us! _Now_!"

Gulzar's eyes narrowed into purple glowing slits. That discussion was not over. However, he chose to retreat for the time being. Vorazun observed as he left their sight, her skin now returning to the usual color. She put a hand on her crest, visibly upset. Before turning to face the Hierarch and the Shadow Guard.

"I apologize, Matriarch. I should not have lost my temper like that." Lyrak said.

"Do not worry about such things, Lyrak. I am always happy to see a brother standing up for me." She answered honestly. Then, she asked the Nerazim privately. "Did you speak with all my disciples?"

"Almost all of them. But I thought it was better to let Asha and Yrel inform their beloved." The shadow guard spoke humorously.

"So, Karax finally accepted their advances." Vorazun chuckled. "I hope that will calm them down."

Artanis observed as she talked privately with the Shadow Guard. Unlike during formal meetings, she looked relaxed and intimate when she spoke to Lyrak. The Hierarch did not know what they were talking about, but it looked like it was something rather informal. He noticed that she closed her eyes and curved herself. Artanis noticed that that was the first time he saw the Matriarch truly laugh.

Their talk was over when Lyrak bowed to Vorazun and touched her arm, and she answered touching his crest with her thumb.

"I believe my presence did more harm than good." Artanis stated sadly, as she approached him.

"No. At least this discussion made him leave. Gods know how long he would have pestered me." She answered with a hint of relief.

"I could not help but notice that you talked about land claims. Is it..." Artanis began.

The Matriarch raised a hand to interrupt him and signaled him to follow her. Vorazun led Artanis to her study room. It was not much different from his, except it had just the bare minimum of furnish. There was no luxury for the Nerazim leader.

"I believe it is better to discuss this matter privately." She explained as the door closed behind the Hierarch. "We've been searching for a suitable place to build New Talematros. Without much luck. There are not many locations with cold climates in Aiur. Our possibilities are scarce."

"So the Boros Tribe Chief wants you to take Khor-shakal." Artanis stated while he sat on a chair.

"Yes." Vorazun agreed. "And I understand his request. The land fits all our requirements and is close to Antioch. However..."

Artanis leaned forward eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"The remaining Judicators are against it." Vorazun answered honestly. "It was the land of the Conclave. They think it would be a disrespect for us to claim it."

"The Judicators are no more, Vorazun. Their words have no force of law." The Hierarch assured.

"No, Artanis. They are influent as ever. We both know that the Cast System still runs strongly within your people. Especially in those that were possessed by Amon." Vorazun continued, a bit irritated. "I am trying to be patient and considerate because of what they went through. But my role is to advocate for my people's interest."

Artanis crossed his arms. He was no stranger to the conflict between the Nerazim and the former possessed Khalai. However, it would be cruel to forbid the former Judicators to do what they have always done. Most of them were elders that devoted their whole lives to that profession.

He sighed and faced the Matriarch. "What do you plan to do now?"

"The second choice would be to occupy the lands at the foot of the Middling Peaks. The climate is more pleasant in that region."

"But the city would be almost secluded from ours! The Middling Peaks are beyond the province of Velari." Artanis argued.

"I know. And although that would make me less present in Antioch's political scenario, it would be better than leave Aiur entirely." Vorazun informed impassively. "There are some of my people that want to colonize Endion again. Make it our homeworld."

"That would only make our people grow apart!" Artanis blurted. "We cannot bear a rupture like this now!"

"I agree with you, Hierarch." The female answered calmly. "But I cannot see how to solve this situation without a great commotion." The Matriarch sighed and seriously inquired the Hierarch. "Artanis, do you believe we should have Khor-shakal?"

Artanis rested his back against the chair. It was a difficult question. Part of him wanted to see Aiur the way it was before the zerg invasion, but he also knew the importance of the Nerazim's claims. The Hierarch noticed as Vorazun watched him with an inquisitive gaze.

"I do. The Conclave committed many crimes against your people. Giving you that land could be a way truly acknowledge and to make amends for those actions." Artanis finally answered.

"Then if you really wish that I win this cause in the Hierarchy, I will need more than your words here." She told him honestly.

"I will support your claim, but I will not impose it." Artanis admitted.

Vorazun understood his decision. She knew Artanis was unhappy with the amount of power he concentrated during the war and since then he was diminishing his power within the Hierarchy's council members.

"That is all I need from you." She answered earnestly.

They faced each other in silence for a moment. Normally they did not linger after discussing what they needed. However, Vorazun had no tasks to attend that evening and it seemed that Artanis did not intend to leave yet.

"It looks like I got to see you more frequently this month than all the years that we knew each other." She broke the silence in a friendly tone.

"I hope I am not to being a nuisance to you, Vorazun." His voice was a bit anxious.

"Of course not." She answered with a warm look. "But I sure was surprised to encounter you there so suddenly. Why did you ask Lyrak to bring you to me?"

"I was eagerly waiting for the next cultural meeting when Lyrak told me you canceled it. I wanted to know why."

"I had to. Gulzar and other Tribe Chiefs are questioning my decision to teach about the Nerazim culture to the Khalai." She explained. "I will return to teach as soon as I discuss with them."

"Your people had always been very secretive about your customs." Artanis began. "I was happy to when I knew that you were teaching them to us, Khalai. I truly hope that this not change."

 "As long as they want to learn, they are welcome to me." She answered. "No matter their origin."

 "So I will appear more at them." Artanis stated eagerly and then added with a playful tone. "I am ashamed that I saw more terran dances than those of my kin."

 Vorazun laughed softly. "I did not even know that they danced."

 "They do. And some are quite graceful, within their limitations."

 "I hope to get to see it one day."

 Artanis stared at her silently for a moment.

 "James Raynor liked to show us as much of terran culture as he could." Then, stood up and bowed to her, offering his hand. "Would you give me the pleasure?"

 "How endearing." She mocked but answered his gesture. Vorazun put her hand above his, without touching, as was the habit of the protoss.

To her surprise, Artanis took her hand in his and put his other hand on the Matriarch’s back. She stood still, staring at him bewildered. The Hierarch led her left hand to rest on his shoulder and began to move slowly to one side to the other.

"They like to dance slowly in pairs." He explained joyfully. "At first I thought it was some kind of mating dance. But I was wrong."

 The female just looked at their feet, paying attention to the steps.

"They dance for many motives, trying to have more time with the female they are interested in is just one of them." Artanis continued.

"How cunning of them." She answered, amused. "Is it always this slowly?"

 In response, Artanis swiftly swirled her, taking the female by surprise.

"Seems like Khalai does know how to dance after all." The Matriarch joked.

"I doubt I can be as graceful as you." Artanis explained. "You are mesmerizing to watch."

"Be careful with your flattery, Artanis." Vorazun advised humorously. "You already caused enough misunderstandings for the night."

Artanis looked confused at her. The Matriarch stopped the dance and pulled his right hand, indicating the purple lace tied around his wrist.

"Oh. I was thinking of continuing our last practice." The Hierarch joked.

"I advise you not to this with others, especially without previous notice." She continued seriously while taking back her lace. "Using someone else ornament is a sign of courtship."

"So it was because of it that the Tribe Chief acted like that." Artanis said. "Would it be bad if you were courted by a Khalai?"

Vorazun took her time to answer. She knew that although uncommon, mixed couples already existed. She never believed it would happen to her, but fate turned out to be far more surprising than she had expected.

"It would be disliked by some tribal chiefs." Vorazun replied earnestly. Then, she added thoughtfully. “If only they knew..."

The Matriarch sighed and leaned against her desk. She was avoiding the topic for months, but she knew she could not run away forever.

"Did something distress you?" Artanis inquired.

The Hierarch was more observant than Vorazun expected. "Yes, but I will sort it out eventually."

"You know that you can share whatever you want with me." Artanis offered.

"Yes, I know." The female replied sadly.

"I would never betray your trust." The male added.

She faced the Hierarch once more, there was anything else than his honesty in his words. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I mated with Alarak." She admitted.

Artanis stared at her as if she was not speaking Khalani. He continued to stare at her without reaction until suddenly he angrily blurted. "I knew Alarak would ask something for this peace. I just never imagined he would be unscrupulous enough to ask for an heir."

"What? No!" She gasped.

"Where is the egg? Did you bring with you or..." He continued without listening to her.

"Artanis!" Vorazun raised her voice, interrupting his ranting. "There is no egg. We mated...physically."

"Oh." He muttered, astonished. Artanis knew that even during heat, the chances of a physical intercourse result in a successful impregnation were low. That was why they had birthing facilities for.

Once again Artanis grew silent. When he composed himself, he leaned against the desk by her side.

"I guarantee that no information about the Daelaam was compromised. I was careful in my thoughts." Vorazun assured.

"I did not know you had such feelings for him." The Hierarch uttered concernedly.

Vorazun found odd that overall the concerns the Hierarch could have, he thought about the feelings she had for the Highlord.

"I have never deemed him as my beloved, nor I believe he has an interest in being so." Vorazun revealed.

Artanis looked at the troubled Matriarch.

"Is this the reason that he wants to come here? To meet you again?" Artanis inquired.

"No. Of course not." Vorazun replied, making a dismissive gesture with her hand."I already told you. He wants to challenge you to a friendly match."

"Do you not wish to meet him again?"

"I would be lying if I said that I no longer desire him. But maybe I am just lonely." She admitted humorously.

"I believe I can understand your feelings. Since I lost the Khala, I feel that I long for something that I did not need before." Artanis confessed to her. "Deeper relationships, ones that my friends cannot give me."

"Maybe we should search for lovers." Vorazun joked. 

"I already have someone in mind." The Hierarch began, glancing warmly at the female. "Unfortunately for me, I have no idea how to approach her."

"Artanis, You are an admirable and noble warrior." Vorazun stated honestly. "I am sure that you will charm who you wish."

"I would appreciate that immensely." The Hierarch told her, snickering. He gazed at her for a long time. Then, he turned away from the table and headed for the door. "As much I want to stay with you, Vorazun. I wandered for too long. I have to take my leave now. Good night."

"Good night, Artanis." She replied politely as the the male left.

As soon as the door closed and the Hierarch was not in her sight, Vorazun turned on her psi enhancer. The Matriarch faced the Tal'darim that now appeared at the console.

"I was almost thinking that you would not talk with me today, Matriarch." 

"Sorry. I had almost no free time today, Ji'nara." Vorazun answered honestly.

"You look fazed." The First Ascendant noticed. "Did something happen?"

"I think...I think I am being courted."


End file.
